koeifandomcom-20200223-history
FIGHT IT OUT
FIGHT IT OUT is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Yuubu no Shou. It's a solo song performed by Masaya Onosaka for Zhao Yun, one of his character roles in this series. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :哮る兵（つわもの）たち　唸る刃が :襲いかかる 群れをなし :必ず薙ぎ倒す 誓いを胸に :この身　命　尽きるまで :乱世のその先に　明日を拓くため :疾風迅雷　大志を守り抜く :千万の敵も 蹴散らしてみせる :漲（みなぎ）る闘志の 一撃受けてみよ :あの輝きを消させはしない :この戦陣を龍のごとく :烈しく舞い　討ち破って　駆け抜けよう :助け求める声　闇を劈（つんざ）く :翔んで行こう　果てまでも :手にしたこの槍は　すべてを纏う :願望（ねがい）瞋恚（いかり）哀絶（かなしみ）も :未来をつくるなら　覇の道ではないと :一騎当千　王の道しかない :天地を揺るがし　戦ってみせる :想いはひとつに　重なり繋がって :光導く時代のために :安らかな微笑みのために :ただひたすら　目指す道を　突き進もう :乱世のその先に　明日を拓くため :疾風迅雷　大志を守り抜く :（趙子龍、いざ参るっ！） :千万の敵も 蹴散らしてみせる :漲（みなぎ）る闘志の 一撃受けてみよ :あの輝きを消させはしない :この戦陣を龍のごとく :烈しく舞い　討ち破って　切り開かん :駆け抜けよう　我らを持つ　天の下へ |-|Romaji= :takeru tsuwamono-tachi unaru yaiba ga :osoi kakaru mure o nashi :kanarazu nagi taosu chikai o mune ni :kono mi inochi tsukiru made :ransei no sono saki ni ashita o hiraku tame :shippuu-jinrai taishi wo mamorinuku :senman no teki mo kechirashite miseru :minagiru toushi no ichi-geki ukutemiyo :ano kagayaki o kisasewashinai :kono senjin wo ryuu no gotoku :hageshiku mai uchi-yabutte kakenukeyou :tasuke motomeru koe yami wo tsunzaku :tonde yukou hatemademo :te ni shita kono yari wa subete wo matou :negai ikari kanashimi mo :mirai wo tsukuru nara ha no michi dewanaito :ikki-tousen ou no michi shikanai :tenchi wo yurugashi tatakatte miseru :omoi wa hitotsu ni kasanari tsunagatte :hikari michibiku jidai no tameni :yasurakana hohoemi no tameni :tada-hitasura mezasu michi wo tsuki-susumou :ransei no sono saki ni ashita o hiraku tame :shippuu-jinrai taishi wo mamorinuku :（chou shiryuu, iza mairuu!） :senman no teki mo kechirashite miseru :minagiru toushi no ichi-geki ukutemiyo :ano kagayaki o kisasewashinai :kono senjin wo ryuu no gotoku :hageshiku mai uchi-yabutte kiri-hirakikan :kakenukeyou warera wo matsu ten no moto he |-|English Translation= :Haggard soldiers unleash their swords :but I will not let allow a single laceration to graze me :I swear to pave through them for the oath in my breast, :until the embers of life leave this body :I will strike as quick as lightning to protect my lord's will :and to open a path for future beyond this age of war :I will rip a hole through thousands of foes :May my fighting spirit flow through each of my blows :I will never let that brilliance fade :Like a dragon, I shall thrash furiously, :break through adversity and pierce through this battlefield :A cry for help pierces through the darkness :I fly towards them, regardless of my limits, :I shall bear it all: the desires, the animosity, :the grief with my spear in hand :I will fight for the path of a king not a tyrant :My superhuman strength will be used only for the one who creates the future :My fight shall quake Heaven and earth :Our thoughts resound and bind us together :For an era guided by light, :for the smiles of peace, :we must speed down our one true path :I will strike as quick as lightning to protect my lord's will :and to open a path for a future beyond this age of war :（Zhao Zilong, advances!） :I will tear a hole through thousands of foes :May my fighting spirit flow through each of my strikes :I will never let that brilliance fade :Like a dragon, I shall thrash furiously, :rip through adversity and will never be cut down on the battlefield :Let's break through our enemies towards the heaven awaiting us under the sky External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing *EMERGENCY live collaboration performance Category: Songs